Anniversary
by whateverOne
Summary: Rosie thought Carter forgot their anniversary. I'm really not good in summaries. Sorry.


**Another one-shot. Read and review, alright? :D**

**

* * *

**

It's been 3 months that we've been dating. Ever since 9th grade, we've always dreamed of being together. I use to give her love letters everyday when we were in high school. I'm in love with one of the best racers in the city. That gives me a good reputation. Well ever since she got that car, she's been working on it 24/7. We barely have any alone time anymore. Our last month anniversary I bought her a new part for her car. She would always promise me that she would get me something better if I wait...so I do. She told me not to buy her anymore things for her because she said it's her turn to buy me things so I stopped and waited for our anniversaries.

**[ A Month Later ]**

It's August 1st, and it's our 4th anniversary. I see this beautiful necklace in a catalog I got in the mail. She walks in and puts her tools down to get a drink...

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"Looking at some jewelry."

"Oh, cool."

"By the way babe...do you know what day it is?"

"Is it racing night?"

"No...Never mind forget it."

"Okay." she answered and walks back into the garage to work on the car.

I stare at the catalog and touch the picture while a tear drop falls on the page. I go in the room and cry for about 2 hours straight. She didn't even notice how I felt that night. She has never gotten me anything for any of our anniversaries. I've waited for 4 months and still nothing.

**[ Another Month Later ]**

It's September 1st, and it's our 5th anniversary. I'm flipping through the channels and I find the first movie that we ever watched together. Once again she's working on her car as usual. She walks in to wash her hands...

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching the first movie that we ever watched together."

"Oh, I remember that..." she smiles and walks out.

"Wait..." I called out.

She walks in again. "Yes babe?"

"Do you know what day is today?"

"Yeah it's Friday. Why?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Oh, Okay." she walks back in the garage.

I turn the TV off and I run to my room and cry for 3 hours this time. She still didn't notice it. She has never gotten me anything for any of our anniversaries. I've waited 5 months and still nothing.

**[ Another Month Passes ]**

It's October 1st, and it's our 6th anniversary. I'm reading the love letters that she wrote to me when we were still in high school. She walks in and gives me a kiss on the cheek...

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"Reading your old love letters from high school."

She giggled and blushed. "I remember those...those were so silly."

"By the way...where did you put the love letters that I gave you?"

"Uhhh?... In the car..."

"Oh?" I stood there in disbelief.

"Well anyways...Guess what day it is today babe."

I smiled with all my joy. "What day is it today?" _'She finally remembered what day it is.'_ I thought.

"Today is the day my new tires come in that I ordered online." she said smiling.

"Oh, yeah I remember." my heart dropped together with my hope. _'She still doesn't remember.'_ I thought, disappointed.

"It's going to come this afternoon. I'll go wait for it outside." she said and runs outside.

I tried to open the last letter but it was too wet of tears. I run to the room and cry for 4 hours this time. She still didn't notice it. She has never gotten me anything for any of our anniversaries. I've waited 6 months and still nothing.

**[ Another Month Gone By ]**

It's November 1st, and it's our 7th anniversary. I wait for her inside. _'If she doesn't remember this time, then it's over.'_ She walks in...

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Do you know what today it is?"

"Well it's Saturday..."

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP FORGETTING!" I yelled at her in frustration.

"Forget about what?" she asked softly.

"OUR ANNIVERSARY!"

"Oh, I forgot...I must have been busy working on the..." she answered, scratching the back of her head.

I cut her off, "GET OUT!"

"Babe why?" she reached for my hand but I yanked my hand from hers.

"NOW!"

"But babe I..."

I cut her off again, "GO NOW!" I pointed to the door.

She walks out with her head down.

I slam the door on her back and I fall on my knees crying for about 5 hours. I hear the car turn on and blast out of the driveway. The last thing I heard was her tires skidding on the garage ground. I was so heart broken that I past out and fell asleep.

**[ 3 days later (November 4th) ]**

I didn't hear from her since that day. She would usually come back to apologize. I called her family but they said she never came home at all. She has no where to stay so I call her cell. It's not in service...I get very worried that I once again I run up to my room and start crying. I cried for 6 hours this time. I fall asleep on the floor.

I have a nightmare while I was sleeping...

We're in her car and we're speeding on a 2 lane road. I'm in the passenger seat screaming. I see her driving and crying at the same time. I try my best to tell her to slow down but she just won't hear me. Then I see a turn coming up. It's a very tight corner and it's on the edge of a hill. We lose control and spin out and fall down the hill facing back words. The last thing I saw was a sign that said _**'SLOW DOWN - 10FT DROP'.**_

I wake up, before we crash, and I'm sweating...and I stop and stare for about 10 minutes. I ask myself _'Why didn't I wake up earlier?'_ I'd usually wake up before I get scared in my dreams. My friend, Brooke walks in and I quickly get up pretending as if nothing happened.

"Wake up sleepy head...say...we're going to go to the view and look at all the lights from on top the mountains."

"Cool, I'm in...Just let me get ready."

"Ok, but hurry up."

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"About 2 hours." she answered and walked out.

I look at the clock and it said 7:00 pm on the dot. Then I go to the bathroom and wash my face and I change my shirt. I'm still wondering about my dream. _'It felt so real.'_

**[ In the car ]**

We're going up the mountain and the 4 lane road turns into 2 lanes. Brooke and I are just talking about going to a concert next week. Then there's a strange silence in our conversation. Then up the road I see a sign that says _**'SLOW DOWN - 10FT DROP'**_ then I gasp and I yell at Brooke "STOP!" and she slams the brakes and we stop in the middle of the road. Luckily there's no traffic so we're alone.

I step out of the car and look at the edge of the turn and I see skid marks on the ground leading to the edge of the hill and I see that there's a big gap in the guard rail as if some one had run straight into it. Then I look down at the edge of the hill to see her car laying there crushed under a tree. I drop to my knees and I just stare at it for about 2 minutes. Brooke was surprised to see how I found the car.

I run to the wreck to see her laying there with her head down. I check her pulse only to find out that she's dead. I cry and while crying I see her hand is touching the glove compartment of the dash board. I walk around the car, to the other side and opened it. There... I found a box with a lock on it. It was a key lock but there was no key to be found. I saw a paper sticking out from under the seat. I pulled it and to my surprise...it was the first letter that I wrote to her. I was more curious but even more heart struck. I kicked the seat and it broke off and under it was all of the letters that I wrote to her.

Every single one was there. Then under all the papers was a key. I looked at it and then looked at the box. I stuck the key in and twisted it. _Click._ It pops open and I just drop to my knees again in more tears to see the necklace that I was looking at 4 months ago in the catalog. I looked at it and put it on. But that wasn't it...under the necklace was a pillow and under that pillow was a ring. A diamond ring and under that was a letter...

**Dear My Love Rosie,**

**I've been waiting for a long time for this moment and I think it's the perfect time. We've been together for 8 months and that was enough time for me to find out that you were the right one for me. The whole time I've been working on my car, I've also been planning on how I was going to tell you this. All I can say now is that I really love you. I want you to be mine and only mine. I will always feel this way no matter what happens to me or you. So in conclusion...will you accept this ring for me and wear it till you die. As long as you have it on, I will always be with you.**

**Loving you always and forever,**

**Carter**

**P.S. - I will still love you and I'll make up all my mistakes even when I die.**

I just loose my heart at that moment I finished reading the last words. My tears start to smear the writing and then suddenly the words disappear from the moisture. I notice that I am covering a part of the letter with my finger. I move my finger slowly to read the piece of writing. I read it closely...and it says...**"November 4th - 5:00pm" **I just stopped and thought…then I just noticed that 5:00pm was when I fell asleep and had the dream... I cried that whole night regretting my every word that I said to her. Till today, I wear the same ring. Now I'm working on her car that she died in. I'm planning to fix it up on my own. I know that she is still in that car. So I've deciding to keep the car with me till I die. As long as I have this car, I'll always have her.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. I know it's a little sad again but please review. Please.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
